This disclosure relates to data processing and storage, and more specifically, to the recording and use of dwell time in a non-volatile memory system, such as a flash memory system.
Flash memory is a non-volatile memory technology that stores one or more bits of data per memory cell as a charge on the floating gate of a transistor. As cell densities and the number of bits stored per cell in flash memory continue to increase in subsequent generations of flash technology, the data stored in the memory cells to become more vulnerable to bit errors induced by read disturbs, high ambient temperatures, long storage durations and other factors. Consequently, the number of read/write cycles for which flash memories are rated have generally been declining even while storage density and cost per unit of data have been improving.